


The Kingdom of Asagao and all who dwell in it

by MysticalPatrickStump



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (Inspired by Cinderella whoops), Asagao is a kingdom, BRAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING, F/M, Hana is Cinderella, Mai is a BAMF villager, Royal Normal Boots, Royalty Hidden Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalPatrickStump/pseuds/MysticalPatrickStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl gets invited to a ball and there she meets the royalty of the region of Asagao - The Normal Boots and The Hidden Block</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingdom of Asagao and all who dwell in it

The small girl has curled up into a tight ball and her body had contorted into strange shapes, not yet seen by man as she winced due to the aching pain coursing through her overworked muscles. She shivered when she heard a shrill whistle pierce the silence of the desolate house that didn't feel like a home to her anymore, it hadn't felt like a home since her father had died. She stood up and rushed upstairs from her tiny dwelling in the basement to the living room where her stepmother was standing and holding a huge scroll of paper with an impatient scowl on her face.

The girl's stepsisters were lounging around on two of the various brightly coloured sofas, littered around the spacious area and they seemed to be deep in discussion about an upcoming ball, although when they heard her enter the room, both turned and smirked devilishly at her.

"There you are, you useless wench! I think I'm going to have to punish you for not coming to me immediately. I think I'll have you do all your chores and then go straight to your room." The woman said before turning away from her and walking briskly in the opposite direction.

The girl's face fell as she opened the scroll to find it completely filled with the list of chores that she had been assigned to do. Some weren't too bad such as washing up the plates but others were awful such as cleaning the drain of the shower. She sighed quietly before heading off like a servant to complete the chores.


End file.
